


Multiple soulmates?

by sqacey



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have a single soulmate, one person they are destined to spend the rest of their life with. For Alec, though, he has two.<br/>Two soulmates is unheard of.<br/>So he pretends to have none.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple soulmates?

His little sister couldn't wait to meet her soulmate. She would ask him all sorts of questions about it, about how it worked. She would spend hours talking about how she hoped her soulmate looked, and she would have him sketch it out.  
He didn't want to find his. He had two names on his wrist, but he couldn't find any information on it. So he pretended he had none. It wasn't unheard of, and all the information he found led to forums of people with nothing.  
It was easy to explain if asked, anyway. People simply felt bad and that was it.

Of course, his sister knew (she knew everything, though, and she'd never tell anyone unless given permission).

Alec just stopped thinking about it.  
Until he moved in to their house. He and Alec had the same name on their wrists (He didn't know, of course. Alec wasn't about to tell him).  
And his name was the other one on Alec's wrist.  
His sister was excited about it, said that be should tell him, because to her soulmates were a big deal.

He would tell him. Isabelle told him she'd help.

He took a deep breath and didn't cover up the names today.  
He went down to breakfast.

“Alec!” Isabelle called, “Come on! I'm hungry!”  
She was watching one specific price of toast.  
As soon as Alec sat down, her hand shot out to grab it before anyone else.  
“You could have started eating, you know.” Alec took a scoop of eggs and two pieces of toast.  
“Hey Jace?” Alec looked up at the other teenager sitting at the table.  
“Hm?” Jace stopped eating and looked at him.  
Alec looked at Isabelle for a moment before looking back at Jace, “...I think we’re soulmates?”  
“Wait, you have a soulmate?” Jace looked moderately confused.  
“...I have two.” Alec showed Jace his wrist.  
“So do I. I have you and, whoever Magnus is,” Jace took a deep breath, “I’ve seen stories of people with two, where their soulmates have different ones and their alone but now,” Jace resumed eating.  
Alec shrugged, “I couldn't find anything.”

Isabelle had been smiling almost the entire time, “See Alec, told you that you have nothing to worry about!”  
She stretched and almost fell off her chair.  
Alec smiled, “Guess not,” He looked at Isabelle and then back to Jace, “Guess not..”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this, anyone want me to?  
> I need to practice writing Alec and Jace and Izzy a bit,  
> (And everyone else but Max for the most part,)
> 
> But yea I mean, should I add more chapters?


End file.
